Twilight Gets High Again
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: After accidentally receiving the wrong order of cupcakes, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Princess Celestia tear through Canterlot in search of pizza. Sequel to my previous story 'Twilight Gets High'.


I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"I'm really, really sorry Twilight!" Pinkie said as sincerely as she could.

"It's okay Pinkie," Twilight responded, "It's okay. You don't need to keep apologizing every time you see me."

"I know, I know. I'm just really, really sorry for what happened. Either me or Dash should've told you about the brownies."

"Neither of you were really in the right state of mind to say anything like that."

"I know. Still, I'm really, really-"

"Pinkie, its okay!" Twilight interrupted, "Really, it's fine. Just, bring me my order please. I need to get to Canterlot to meet the princess pretty soon."

"Right. One dozen cupcakes, coming right up!" Pinkie said as she moved into the kitchen. She reemerged a few seconds later with a pink box and set it on the counter.

Opening it, Twilight found twelve cupcakes frosted with bright rainbow frosting and covered in rainbow sprinkles.

"Perfect. The princess will be delighted to see these. She loves the cupcakes you make."

"Anything to please the princess!" Pinkie said with a big smile.

"Thanks again," Twilight said as she left, cupcakes in tow.

"No problem!" Pinkie called after her, "And I'm still really, really sorry!"

* * *

"This is gonna be so much fun Twilight!" Spike said excitedly as the train carried them to Canterlot, "We haven't been to Canterlot in forever."

"Spike, we're not going to Canterlot to have fun," Twilight replied, "We're going to meet the Princess for an in person progress report on my studies."

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean we can't spend time in the city. I almost never get to spend time there."

"Hmm… Well, when you put it like that, I'm sure we can find some time."

"Sweet! The only thing that would make this moment better would be one of Pinkies cupcakes," the dragon said reaching for the box.

"No Spike!" Twilight said pulling the box away, "These are for our luncheon with the princess."

"Ah, come on. She won't notice if there's one missing."

"She specifically asked for a dozen cupcakes. She'll notice if we show up with only eleven."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Spike grumbled slumping back against the seat.

"You're still going to get one later Spike. You just have to wait."

Spike crossed his arms and grunted in response. They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip, Spike looking out the window, watching the world zip by. Twilight looked over various papers she had brought with her, making sure everything was in order. When the train finally arrived at Canterlot Station roughly an hour later, a small group of royal guards was there to greet them.

"Hello ma'am. Hello sir," one of the guards said with a salute as they stepped off the train, "We're here to escort you to the palace."

"Thank you sirs," Twilight said with a slight bow and followed the guards and within a few minutes, they arrived at the palace.

"The princess is waiting in the throne room," one of the guards said.

Nodding, Twilight and Spike quickly made their way to the throne room and were greeted by Princess Celestia.

"Twilight, Spike!" she said seeing them, "It's good to see you both."

"It's good to see you too princess," Twilight responded with a bow.

"I'm just happy to be back in Canterlot," Spike said bowing as well.

"I suspect it is," Celestia said with a small chuckle, "It has been a while since you've been back to the city, hasn't it?"

"Way to long if you ask me."

"I completely agree. Now then, lets get down to business. Twilight, I asked you and Spike to come today for an in person progress report on your studies into the magic of friendship. What can you tell me?"

"Well, lets see here," Twilight said pulling a stack of papers out of her saddlebag and clearing her throat, "The magic of friendship is a very mysterious thing…"

* * *

"And that pretty much sums it up," Twilight said putting her papers away roughly two hours later.

"I see. Very impressive Twilight. But I suppose it was to be expected from my best and brightest pupil," Celestia said with a smile.

"Huh, what? Is it done?" Spike said snapping awake.

"Spike, did you sleep through my presentation? Now I'm going to have to do it all over again!" Twilight said opening her saddlebag back up.

"That's quite all right Twilight," the princess said holding up a hoof, "I heard it all and that's all that really matters."

"I suppose so. But still, I wanted to Spike to hear it to."

"It's okay Twilight, really!" Spike said, "Celestia said she heard it. You don't need to do it again."

"Yes Twilight, its perfectly fine," Celestia agreed, "Why don't we go the dining room and begin our luncheon? I don't know about you two, but I am quite famished."

"About time!" Spike said excitedly.

"Well, I am starting to feel hungry," the unicorn said.

"Perfect! Lets all move to the dining room then!"

Arriving there, the three sat down around a large table and were quickly brought several plates of food that they just as quickly ate. When the main meal was finished, a plate with the twelve cupcakes Twilight had brought was brought in.

"Finally!" Spike said grabbing one and biting into it.

"I don't know why, but Pinkie Pie's cupcakes are the best I've ever had," Celestia said biting into one as well.

"She'll be happy to hear that," Twilight said picking one up.

"These cupcakes taste a bit different from how I remember them though."

Twilight bit hers and chewed it for few seconds before saying, "You're right. These do taste a bit different."

"Well, whatever she did, I like it," Celestia said finishing her cupcake and grabbing another.

"It tastes really familiar, whatever it is," Twilight said as she finished hers.

"You know what Pinkie put in them?" Spike asked as he grabbed another cupcake.

"I dunno. I feel like I've eaten something with whatever she put in them, but I have no idea what it is."

"No idea what what is?" Celestia asked picking up another cupcake.

"The uh… the uh… the stuff in the… uh… the… uh…. the thing," Twilight stammered, vacantly staring at the chandelier.

Celestia bit into her cupcake and silently chewed it in response.

"These cupcakes are really good," the princess said after a few seconds.

"My claws look like tiny unicorn horns," Spike said staring down at his claws.

"Hey, let me see," Celestia said leaning across the table, "Oh wow, they do. Twilight, look at this."

Twilight continued to stare at the chandelier.

"Hey, is anypony else hungry?" Celestia suddenly asked, "Cause I'm really hungry. We should go get some food. You guys wanna get food? Lets go get food."

"Tiny little horns," Spike said wiggling his claws.

"How did they get that to stay there?" Twilight said, still staring at the chandelier, "It's like, magic or something. Like, some kind of making things stick to other things spell."

"Lets get pizza!" Celestia suggested.

"I love pizza!" Twilight shouted, jumping up onto the table.

"Who said pizza?" Spike said looking up.

"Somepony said pizza?" Celestia asked confused, "I want some pizza."

"Do you know where we can get some princess?" Twilight asked.

"I think Luna knows. Lets go ask her."

* * *

Luna was suddenly awakened by the sound her door being thrown open. With an annoyed grunt, she slowly opened her eyes to find Celestia's face right in front of her own.

"Hello sister," she said sleepily, moving back and sitting up, "Is there something you need."

"I want pizza," Celestia stated.

"Okay. I don't quite see how that concerns me."

Celestia stared at her sister for a few seconds then said, "What?"

"You said you want pizza."

"I did?"

"Yes. Are you feeling all right sister?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Can I have some pizza now?"

"I don't have any pizza."

"Did you ask her yet?" Twilight yelled as she ran into the room, Spike sitting on her back.

"I was just about to. Go back outside!" Celestia said, shooing them away.

"Sister, I'm concerned that something is wrong with you," Luna said.

"I'm fine Luna, you don't have to keep nagging me! Just give me some pizza!"

"If you want pizza, why not ask the cooks? I'm sure that they can make some for you. Or you could go to one of the pizzerias in the city."

"That'll never work!" Spike said, "You need to give us pizza!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're a princess!" Celestia stated as if it was obvious, "The princesses know everything!"

"Ugh, this isn't getting us anywhere!" Twilight loudly complained, "Lets go somewhere else!"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Luna!" Celestia said and ran out of the room followed closely by Twilight and Spike.

Using her magic to shut the door, Luna sighed and lied back down.

"I have a feeling that it is going to be a very strange night tonight."

* * *

As the three walked through the city, they were constantly amazed by all the ponies bowing as they walked past them.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Twilight asked, very confused.

"I think they think you're the princess," Celestia answered.

"But I'm not the princess. I don't even look like Luna."

"I wanna be a princess!" Spike declared.

"You can't be a princess Spike," Twilight said, "You're not a pony."

"Only ponies can be princesses," Celestia said.

"I wanna be a princess!" Spike said again.

"Hey, I think we can get pizza here!" Celestia said as they came up to a clothing store.

"I love pizza!" Twilight exclaimed and rushed inside.

Celestia followed her in and declared, "I want a pizza!"

Everypony in the store looked at the three very confusedly.

"Um, I'm sorry Your Majesty," the stores owner said walking over to them, "This is a clothing store. We don't sell pizza here."

"Royal decree!" Spike shouted, "You're store sucks! I demand you shut it down!"

"Spike, you're not a princess," Twilight said.

"But he called me 'Your Majesty'!"

"No, he called me 'Your Majesty'!"

"I don't think we can get pizza here," Celestia said and left the store.

"Wait for me!" Twilight shouted and ran out after her.

Glancing around, Celestia spotted a pizzeria and the three rushed over to it.

"Give me pizza!" Celestia exclaimed as she entered.

"Uh, of course Your Highness," the pony behind the counter said, "Want kind would you like?"

Celestia stared vacantly up at the menu while Twilight and Spike were fascinated by a napkin dispenser.

"It's like, unlimited napkins," Spike said as he pulled them out.

"It's gotta be some kind of napkin magic," Twilight said.

"Um, Your Highness? Are you going to order?" the pony behind the counter nervously asked after a few seconds.

Celestia continued to stare at the menu in silence.

"There's so many choices," she said after a moment.

"Uh, yes. We like to give our customers plenty of options so that they can have their pizza exactly how they want it."

"So many…"

"There's no more napkins," Spike said pulling the last one out.

"There has to be more in there," Twilight said poking at the dispenser.

"How many pizzas can I have?" Celestia asked.

"Um, I don't think there's a limit on how many you can order," the pony behind the counter answered.

"Then I want unlimited large super veggie combo pizzas."

"I don't think we can make that many."

"You said there was no limit!"

"That doesn't mean you can order unlimited pizzas."

"Then how many can I order?"

"I don't know. Noponies ever ordered more then five at a time."

"Can I have that many?"

"Five large super veggie combo pizzas? Sure thing. Anything else?"

Celestia stared back up at the menu.

"Hey, this thing has unlimited straws!" Spike said pulling straws out of the straw dispenser.

* * *

"Okay Dash, you ready for some special cupcakes?" Pinkie asked bringing over a plate of cupcakes.

"Oh yeah!" Dash exclaimed, "I've been waiting for this all month!"

The two ponies each grabbed a cupcake and quickly ate them.

"Hey, Pinkie, these cupcakes taste like normal ones," Dash said after a few seconds.

"You're right," Pinkie said picking another one up and looking at it closely, "But if these are regular cupcakes, then where are the…"

A sudden look of realization crossed Pinkies face and she dropped the cupcake.

"Oh no."

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
